


Küman Cronicles

by Rushfeld



Category: Original Work, Soul Eater
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushfeld/pseuds/Rushfeld
Summary: This boy is the son of a witch who is accepted into the DWMA. there he meets the three girls that become his team. Little does anyone know about the curse placed on the boy that is slowly killing him. Will he live or die......Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

The first day  
  
DWMA a school for meisters and weapons alike, and the school year was just starting. Küman was young but was a new meister and ready for a long school year. Küman was a young boy at the age of 16 he was 6 feet in height with blue hair and dark red eyes. As he made his way up the steps he looked around at the other new students walking nearby. None of them caught his attention as he made his way up. He looked down and sighed as he finally crossed the final step.  
  
He had entered the school hoping to find a person he might trust. He felt he was being let down by life. He was told that coming to the school would reveal who he could trust and who he couldn’t. He was about to walk into the school when he heard a scream across the courtyard. Looking in the direction of the scream Küman saw a young girl being held by the arm and surrounded by a small group. The girl was shorter in height and looked to be maybe a year younger than Küman. He sighed once more as he turned to make his way toward the group.  
  
Küman could tell what was happening before he reached the group. The boy was a meister and girl was a weapon. The boy probably wanted the girl to team up and the girl refused so now because his friends are close by he’d force her to group with him. He walked to the group and pushed one of the boys to the side allowing him into the circle that had formed. He then grabbed a hold of the main young man’s arm causing him to release the girl.  
  
“Hey buddy,” the boy said, “who do you think you are?”  
  
“Somebody who can’t stand…,” Küman started, “people who don’t know when to give up.”  
  
“I wasn’t doing anything wrong just trying to take a weapon.” The boy said.  
  
“Weapons are not only tools,” Küman replied the girl now looking up at him, “they are people just like you or me. They have feelings remember that. Now you can leave now or I’ll make you.”  
  
“Yeah right,” the boy stated, “you against all of us what can a lone meister do?”  
  
“I’m sure I can break a few of your arms…..”  
  
“Oh is that it then I’ll take my chances.”  
  
“Let me finish,” Küman replied, “like I said I’m sure I can break a few of your arms the rest will end up in the hospital.”  
  
The boys moved back a little as Küman’s red eyes gleamed through them. As the boys around them moved out of the way Küman grabbed the girls arm and lead her into the building. As soon as they entered the school Küman let go of the girl and left her there at the entrance. He made his way toward the central auditorium for orientation and realized about halfway there that the girl was following him.  
  
“Um why are you following me?” Küman asked her just outside.  
  
“Oh…uh I wanted to thank you for before,” The girl replied, “and was wondering if I could stay with you for the opening ceremony?”  
  
“I guess because I can’t expect those guys to leave you alone. But first my name is Küman Akemura age 16 what’s yours?”  
  
“Um I’m Tanabi Shura. Age 16 it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
Küman nodded as Tanabi walked up next to him. Taking a closer look he noticed she was very cute with black hair and blue eyes. She smiled as they walked into the auditorium and found seats. Küman sat in the middle of the room with Tanabi placing her in the inside seat so no one would sit next to her or cause her trouble. The assembly went by quickly and soon everyone was trying to find partners in the courtyard. Küman walked with Tanabi out to the courtyard where he planned to split with her. Though, he ended up staying around her for the entire time.  
  
After about an hour of walking around an announcement blared over the intercom, “Alright if everyone has a partner please step forward to receive your classes.”  
  
The students slowly filed out of the courtyard Tanabi still standing next to Küman. They waited for most of the students to leave the courtyard and saw two girls sitting on a bench. Küman walked up to the bench and looked at their tags both of which read weapon. He smiled as he looked at the girls. They were both about the same age as Tanabi but looked exactly the same as each other.  They both had red hair and green eyes. The only difference being one was wearing a red shirt the other was wearing a blue one.  
  
“So why don’t you two have a partner?” Küman asked without thinking.  
  
“We don’t want a partner unless that person can partner with both of us,” said the one in a blue shirt, “but most people came here with a partner or found one quickly.”  
  
“Well then we can’t have that,” Tanabi cut in, “Küman can we have them on our team.”  
  
“Wait aren’t you two already partners?” the red shirt responded, “One meister can’t have more than two partners right?”  
  
“It was never stated in the rules that I can’t have three partners,” Küman said, “but for that matter I never made anyone my partner yet.”  
  
Tanabi looked slightly hurt by his words until he continued, “either way it doesn’t look like I have much choice. My name is Küman and this is Tanabi and I’m accepting all three of you as my partners.”  
  
“Our names are Gani and Nagi Migasina. Both age 15” said the red one.


	2. Chapter 2

Three partners and a dilemma

Küman walked into the school building the three girls trailing him now deep in conversation. He walked up to the registry desk where a young looking blonde girl with an eye patch was sitting. She was checking in a team when they approached and smiled as she saw the girls in conversation.

“Hello my name is Marie,” the woman said, “I’m guessing it’ll be two teams then?”

“Nope all three of these girls are gonna be my weapons,” Küman replied, “They didn’t have a partner by the end so I’m taking them all. ”

“WHAT!” Marie exclaimed, “I-I’m not sure you can do that.”

“Why not,” the red shirt whose name was Nagi started, “it’s not like the rules say that we can’t.”

“True but,” Marie tried, “I’m gonna have to ask Death about this.”

“Fine you do that,” Küman responded, “but until that time put us in the same class, and you can tell us later. Either way I don’t like being late to classes. See ya.”

Marie looked flustered as Küman signed all four of them to the same classroom and walked away. The girls followed quickly behind as Küman walked down the hall toward the classrooms. Küman smiled knowing there was almost nothing the teachers could do to stop him at this point in time. The classroom wasn’t far and they had an easy time finding seats close to each other. The problems started when the girls started arguing over who would sit next to Küman. Küman ended the argument quickly by placing the twins on each side and sitting Tanabi down on his lap and stating that each one would get a turn to sit in each position. Tanabi blushed as the twins agreed.

They waited in the classroom for about thirty minutes before and older looking gentleman stepped in. He was about thirty years had red hair and was wearing a black suit and tie. Küman leaned back not expecting much more from the class until the man spoke.

“I’m Spirit,” The man started, “and I will be your teacher but first. Will Küman Akemura, Tanabi Shura, Gani Migasina, and Nagi Migasina please come to the front of the class?”

Küman moved Tanabi off his lap and they all stood up. As they moved to the front of the class all of the students started whispering. Küman could only imagine what rumors were starting as they walked to the front of the class. Küman stood right in front of Spirit looking him in the eye thanks to his height. The girls stood behind Küman they barely knew him but they seemed to trust him without thought.

“I need you three to report to Deaths office please,” Spirit requested, “Lord Death would like to ask you about your special situation.”

“Fine,” Küman complained, “come on girls it’s probably best not to keep the big guy waiting.”

Küman walked out of the class girls close behind. He walked down the hall with the directions he was given. All the while thinking of what Death would say when he got up there. He wasn’t sure but for some reason he decided that he wasn’t gonna let any of the girls be taken away from him. He wanted to see if his father was correct would he find someone worth trusting.

Placing his hands in his pockets he walked through the school the girls following close behind. They looked slightly down as they walked behind him still clearly worried about being put on different teams. Küman turned and smiled at the girls as if to let them know he wouldn’t let them down. They smiled back and continued toward the Death-room.

They made it to the Death-room after about ten minutes of walking. Tanabi moved ahead to open the door surprised when it opened on its own. It revealed a Room with a long stretch of red shrine entrances in the shape of guillotines. Tanabi moved back and grabbed Küman’s arm seemingly afraid. Küman simply shrugged and entered with the girls following closely.

As they walked through the hall of guillotines Küman noticed that there seemed to be no ceiling in the room. Though that didn’t bother him nearly as much as the powerful presence he felt inside. The presence was immense and stood in the center of the room. It made him uncomfortable as they made it to the center of the room. There stood lord Death and a meister that looked strange. He appeared to have stitches all over his body and clothes.

“Yo waz up waz up,” exclaimed Death, “are you Küman, Gani, Nagi, and Tanabi?”

“Yeah,” Küman responded, “Why is there a problem?”

“Well no but yes,” the unknown man said, “you see normally we’d have at least one of your teammates placed with another meister. Though, this year we don’t currently have another meister available.”

The girls smiled happily thinking that all would be okay, but soon that thought was shattered. “and as much as I’d love to leave all three in your care we can’t do that.”

“Wait why?” Gani asked.

“Well for short,” Death stated, “It’s believed that two weapons is a large load on a person’s body, but three could very well kill them.”

“Sorry to say this,” Küman cut in, “but the discussion of my partners is not a part of this conversation and will not be the subject of any future conversations.”

“I’m sorry to say that it will,” the man said, “I am Dr.Stein and I will forbid you from attending this school with more than two partners.”

“No you won’t Dr.Stein,” Küman pushed, “cause I will prove that I can use all three of them in a week. If I don’t then you can do what you want with me. Fair enough Lord Death?”

"hmm,” Death hummed, “seems fair to me though also impossible. Oh well good luck young man.”

Küman thanked Death then with that he left the girls close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A week of pain what is this training?

Küman walked through the streets of Death city now fully excused from all of his classes for the week so he could have a chance to train. The girls followed close behind wondering where he was leading to them. His thoughts wandered as their walk brought them to a large apartment complex at the edge of the city. Küman didn’t think twice before entering the landlord’s building while the girls waited outside.

The inside of the building was heavily decorated as he walked up to the desk in the middle of the room. The desk was ordinary with a large notepad and a bell sitting on top of it. He stepped up to the desk and rang the bell. When he received no answer he rang the bell a few more times, and again silence. Just as he was going to ring the bell another time he heard a slight clatter from the next door room as a young lady walked through the doorway.

“Yes, yes I heard you the first time,” she said moving to the desk, “What can I do for you young man.”

“Oh uh I was wondering if you had any four room apartments,” Küman asked, “and a place that my weapons and I can train?”

“Sure I have a four bedroom on the top floor and you can use the garden on the roof for training,” she replied, “but how is a kid like you gonna afford the rent for this place?”

“That’s simple I already paid the first two months rent,” Küman continued pulling a wad of cash from his bag, “plus I work two jobs as you well know.”

The lady smiled pulled out the lease and pointed where to sign, and gave Küman the key to his new apartment. Küman thanked her and walked back out to the girls who had been deep in conversation until he came out. They smiled at him expecting him to lead them away from the building but were surprised when he led them up the stairs to the top floor.

“Hey Küman, where are we going,” Gani asked, “aren’t we supposed to be at the dorms right now?”

“Normally yes,” Küman responded, “but due to some extraneous circumstances we are going to be living together from now on.”

The girls gave him a wide eyed look as he continued walking. He said nothing else until they reached the door to their living space.

“Now because of a strained time line,” Küman started, “We will be living together and training every day this week so prepare yourselves.”

“But we had our stuff sent to the dorms,” Nagi complained, “What are you gonna do about that?”

“I’ll be calling Death tonight,” Küman said, “and I’ll have him send your stuff here in the morning.”

“What are we supposed to do until then,” Tanabi cut in, “We don’t have a change of clothes or night wear for that matter.”

“Well I didn’t think of that,” Küman stated, “then you guys can use some of my shirts for tonight, and I’ll have your stuff sent here early in the morning. Now who’s hungry?”

The girls reluctantly gave in when he finished speaking. He opened the door revealing the front room already full of boxes. Küman walked up to a box marked clothes and pulled out a few of his shirts handing them to the girls. They took the shirts quickly and each went to a separate room to change while Küman went to the kitchen where he pulled some food out of the already stocked fridge and started cooking. He decided to make some grilled cheese due to it already being late and he wanted to sleep.

He was about halfway done cooking the third grilled cheese when he heard Tanabi speak behind him, “So where are we supposed to sleep there aren’t any beds in three out of the four rooms?”

“Simple, you girls can share the queen in the master bedroom,” Küman replied, “I’ll sleep on the floor. Your beds will arrive tomorrow afternoon.”

The girls nodded seeming a little nervous as Küman passed out the food. He took a seat next to Tanabi and smiled as he ate his food. They ate in silence the sound of crunchy crusts the only sound. Küman was the first to finish thus he broke the silence.

“So in order for us to train I’d like to know what weapons you all are,” Küman stated, “If that would be possible?”

“Oh right,” Gani exclaimed, “you still don’t know I am the bladed left pinion of demons.”

“I’m the bladed right pinion of angels,” Nagi continued, “and that’s why we work as a team.”

“And I’m the bastard blade of wind,” Tanabi stated, “the first in my family with these powers.”

“Good now that I know I’m gonna head to bed,” Küman replied, “we’ll start training tomorrow so be ready when I wake you up.”

*****

Küman woke the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door. He was just about to move when he felt slight amounts of weight on each of his arms. Looking over he saw the girls had crawled out of bed and cuddled up against him. He smiled as he pulled his arms out from under them and tucked them in together. He quickly moved to the door and opened it revealing a young man with white hair and red eyes standing next to a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

“Hello I’m Maka and this is Soul,” said the girl, “we were asked to help move some boxes into this apartment are you Küman?”

“That’d be me but if we’re gonna do this we should be quiet,” Küman replied, “the girls are still asleep.”

“Okay but,” Maka started, “Don’t you guys need to train I thought you only had a week to be able to fight together.”

“True but with the training I’m gonna put them through they’ll need their sleep. Plus I don’t have the heart to wake them now.”

Maka nodded and motioned for Soul to start. The moving of everything took a little over a half hour and by the end all three of them were breathing heavily. Küman was the first to catch his breath so he moved to the kitchen offering Maka and Soul both drinks. They accepted and quickly drank the water that was handed to them. While the two of them rested Küman quickly got started on breakfast. After a few more minutes Küman thanked them for their help and they left leaving him in the kitchen to cook.

He quickly finished making a platter of pancakes and bacon before going to the back room to wake the girls up. He made it to the room just as Tanabi who had woken a few minutes earlier was pulling off the shirt he had lent her to change. Tanabi turned and saw him realizing that it was already too late to hide her white underwear. Her face went red as Küman made a quick exit.

“Küman,” Tanabi said, “What did you think you were doing.”

“I was coming to wake you up,” Küman replied, “and let you know breakfast was ready.”

“Why didn’t you knock if that was the case you never know if one of us is awake?”

“I’ll remember that for next time, but your clothes and personal items from the dorms have shown up if you want a clean change of clothes. By the way you also look cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Tanabi blushed even further at this comment and was about to get mad at Küman but Nagi and Gani stirred. Tanabi held off on the verbal insults while she woke up the other girls and they got ready for their training. As they exited their rooms and entered the dining area they saw Küman who was dressed in a pair of sweats and a white wife beater serving breakfast. The breakfast consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

“Consider this your official welcome home feast,” Küman said, “dig in and enjoy cause we won’t eat like this again until we succeed at soul resonance between the three of us.”

The girls’ faces lit up at the feast in front of them as they sat at the table to eat. The food tasted great as the group ate, and soon the table was buzzing with conversation as the girls started talking about their lives before school. Küman sat listening to the stories finding out more about his team. Just listening he found that all three girls had pretty regular lives, and he felt kind of bad not being able to tell them about his own past.

It was as breakfast was ending that the girls noticed that Küman had not spoken at all. As the girls started prodding him for answers he deflected the questions while ushering them to the roof for training. As they made it to the rooftop garden Küman took charge and sat the girls down in a circle. Tanabi was directly across from him and the twins on either side.

“Alright so this is how this is going to work,” Küman said sitting down in front of Tanabi, “the first two days of training are gonna be focused around sensing each others’ souls. The next two days will consist of battle training and soul resonance training. The final three days will consist of you three learning to fight using each other as weapons in case I’m not around. Understand?”

The girls nodded their understanding before Küman continued, “Good. Now for our first exercise we will be placing our foreheads together. This will create a better connection to our souls and make it easier to resonate later.”

The girls nodded once again as they scooted in closer to Küman. Küman tilted his head forward slightly touching the three heads of the girls. As their heads touched Küman suddenly felt three wavelengths enter his mind. The first was energetic and forceful holding the air of a tomboy. The second was calm and soothing holding regard for all in its path wanting to be helpful. The final one was shy and elusive as if it didn’t have faith in its own power. They sat like this for several minutes silence in the garden until Küman broke the connection.

“Did everyone feel the other wavelengths?” Küman asked.

“Yes but I didn’t only feel them,” Tanabi replied.

“What do you mean?” Gani questioned.

“I opened my eyes during the exercise and I saw your souls,” Tanabi said.

“Really what were they like?” Nagi pushed.

“Well it was weird,” Tanabi started, “Nagi yours was bouncing all over the place, Gani yours seemed to be calm as a streaming river, and Küman yours is confusing it’s stronger than any of ours like a stone holding firm but it seems like you are holding back the power.”

“Well I don’t want to overwhelm you guys in your first time feeling my wavelength,” Küman said, “and don’t forget yourself Tanabi you’re a very shy girl and afraid that your power is too weak to help us,” Tanabi nodded before Küman continued, “don’t worry so much about you powers you are the only third person I would ever have on my team. That goes for you twins too so don’t ever doubt yourselves.”

The girls all blushed then Küman insisted that they continue. They went off and on all day stopping at about three so as to move the girls’ mattresses into their rooms and unpack. At about six o’clock Küman sent the twins to make dinner but held Tanabi back with him.

“You saw them didn’t you,” Küman asked his mood darkening, “You saw the numbers?”

Tanabi nodded before speaking, “What do they mean?”

“Nothing just please forget them,” Küman replied, “I’ll tell you about that if we pass this test okay?”

Tanabi nodded and watched as Küman smiled at her and moved to join the twins for dinner. The dinner that night was delicious and full of laughter. Though Tanabi couldn’t forget about the numbers she tried to enjoy herself as much as possible. The next day passed quickly and by the end of it they could feel each others’ wavelengths without touching.

That night Küman took a quick shower and got dressed for bed. Just as he finished pulling a pair of sweats over his underwear he heard a knock at his door. Opening the door he found Tanabi dressed in a pink nightgown with a pillow in her arms.

“Can I sleep with you?” Tanabi asked, “I’m still uncomfortable here and can’t sleep on my own.”

Küman nodded and moved aside letting Tanabi in the room. She made her way over to the bed and waited for Küman to get under the covers. She hopped up on the mattress and put her pillow under her head. Then pulling a little of the blanket over herself she tried to get comfortable, but found it difficult even with someone sleeping with her. She finally found comfort when Küman put his arm over her and pulled her close. For some reason after he did that the feeling of safety flooded her body and she fell right to sleep.

*****

The next morning came quickly and again Küman found a little extra weight on his arms. Opening his eyes he saw Tanabi wrapped in his arms and the twins lying in the bed just beside her. He smiled knowing that they would have to wake up soon. He poked Tanabi’s cheek causing her to stir and roll over so that she was face to face with Küman. Her eyes opened slightly as Küman planted a kiss on her forehead. Face beet red Tanabi sat up realizing what had just happened. She was about to ask him questions when she saw him do the same thing to the twins getting much the same reaction as Tanabi.

Now awake they followed him to the garden where they found a young girl waiting with a scythe. The girls listened to Küman as he introduced the girl as Maka and the scythe as Soul. He also explained that they would be sparing with them for the rest of the week. The girls smiled at Maka and introduced themselves then looked at Küman.

Küman smiled and nodded to the girls. The girls nodded and changed into weapons one after the other. First was Nagi who glowed golden changed shape and landed on Küman’s back as a lightly curved bar, next was Gani who glowed black and appeared on Küman’s back as an angled bar, and finally Tanabi glowed green and changed to a sword that looked too heavy for humans but was light as a feather as it landed in Küman’s hand.

“Wow Tanabi you’re a lot lighter than you look,” Küman same, “Same with the two on my back.”

“They are only light because you guys have compatible soul wavelengths,” Maka said, “Which is weird normally it takes weeks to form compatibility.”

“Well we trained for that yesterday and the day before,” Küman replied, “I’m just glad it worked normally that training doesn’t.”

Küman finished his sentence just as Maka launched an attack. Küman Blocked quickly with Tanabi but skidded back with the force of the blow. He recovered quickly enough for the second bow to be blocked then jumped in the air sending his soul though the wings on his back. Suddenly and without warning he was carried into the air as the wings flared to life.

“Wow that’s a pretty neat trick,” Küman laughed, “I didn’t think you guys were wings.”

“That’s what pinions are,” Nagi and Gani replied, “They are weaponized wings.”

“Cool now I might be able to fight back.”

“Küman look out!”

He looked down and watched as Maka knocked him down to the garden floor. He hit the ground and lost his breath and nearly passed out. As he shambled to his feet he could hear all three girls asking if he was alright. He stood for a moment and looked at Maka who was about to launch another before falling over and passing out.

Tanabi launched herself out of sword mode and shook Küman, “Küman wake up what happened…KÜMAN!” She yelled.

“Don’t worry about him,” a white haired boy said, “he’s just not used to sending his soul into you yet, and with how much all three of you consume I’m surprised he lasted as long as he did. He is one cool guy I’ll give him that.”

“He just needs some rest,” Maka explained, “He’ll be fine in about an hour.”

“Just a half an hour will be fine,” Küman said not opening his eyes, “I have to do this so Tanabi please put my head on your lap I need a nap. Oh and before a fight breaks out between everyone you two will be my next pillows.”

“Man I’m surprised that you’re still awake,” Soul said.

“Eh I was out cold,” Küman responded, “up until you spoke Mr.cool.”

“Very funny.”

Tanabi blushed as she moved his head onto her lap. After a few minutes Küman seemed to be asleep and Tanabi ran her hand through his hair. After he woke back up they continued this cycle for the two days, and on the night of the second day Küman thanked Maka and Soul for their help and led the girls back down to their apartment.

As Küman made dinner the girls talked happily about how the two days had gone. Küman smiled as the girls conversed happily then he thought about the next couple days and what that meant. Their dinner was filled with conversation until Küman told the girls he would be going to bed early.

“Though before I go I will let you know the next three days you will be training on your own,” Küman said, “I want you three to be able to fight without me if I’m not around.”

“What do you mean if you’re not around?” Tanabi asked.

“Nothing,” Küman replied, “I just like to be prepared.”


	4. Chapter 4

Two jobs / How does he do it?

Tanabi woke late remembering that Küman had gone to bed early. She made her way to Küman’s room hoping to check on him worried that he might be feeling sick after the training. She opened the door to his room to find that Küman was no longer in his room. She ran into the room throwing the blankets off the bed and then ran to the front door. She opened it and looked around outside wondering where Küman had gone.

She didn’t sleep the rest of the night waiting for Küman to come home, but even after the twins had woken up Küman had not returned. Their training began shortly after but still no sign of Küman. The day progressed and throughout it Tanabi found herself spacing out wondering where Küman had gone. It was around dinner time that the twins finally started questioning where Küman had been all day.

They left the apartment for dinner that night after Tanabi burned the food. They walked around the city until they went to a restaurant that was recommended by Maka the night before. The restaurant’s name happened to be The Rouge Butler. They opened the door and were greeted by a familiar face.

“Welcome back my ladies,” Küman said, “I am glad to see you in good spirits……”

They were surprised to see Küman dressed in a full tux bowing to them. Though the moment he stood up his face darkened and he led them to a table. As they sat down he said he would bring them drinks and he left. The three of them started laughing as he hurried away to the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying a large amount of trays he placed one tray with three drinks on the table and quickly started moving around the room. Girls swooned as they watched Küman almost flying around the room distributing trays of food and drinks without slowing down.

Tanabi was impressed with his ability to work as he made his way back to the kitchen. He came out again soon after in plain clothes walked to the girls table and sat down. It was at this moment the girls finally saw how worn down he was.

“Küman,” Tanabi started, “are you alright? You look like you haven’t slept in a while.”

“Well your guess would be correct,” He said, “um I haven’t slept since last night.”

“WHAT!” Tanabi exclaimed, “you’re going home and sleeping now.”

“Yeah…no,” Küman replied, “I have to go to work.”

“But didn’t you just get off?”

“Yeah I work two jobs so I’m just gonna nap for a second here.”

He finished speaking and rested his head on Tanabi’s shoulder. He was only there for a few minutes before noise started emanating from his pocket. He then shot up out of his chair and ran out of the front of the restaurant. The girls got up and quickly followed but were too late to see where Küman had run off to.

*****

The girls had left the restaurant about thirty minutes after Küman’s mad dash. They were almost back to the apartment when they saw Küman again. He was carrying boxes in between a truck and a building at breakneck pace. As they watched him they realized why he had not slept. He worked two jobs to keep the apartment and he did so on his days off. They watched him work for a few more hours before going home and going to bed.

When they woke the next day they continued their training. Though, they stopped early for a special project. As they walked back down to their apartment they found a job magazine sitting on the table. They all sat down and started looking through the magazine hoping to find jobs so that Küman could sleep on his days off, and hopefully take some stress off of his shoulders.

It didn’t take long for Tanabi to find something that looked good for all three of them. It was a job at a small convenience store near the school that was often used by many students who couldn’t make it home in time for dinner. Tanabi ran to the phone and called up the store, and asked if they still had positions open. The person on the phone chuckled and stated that none of the open positions had been filled.


	5. Chapter 5

a surprise and a fight

Sunday night rolled around rather quickly as the girls finished their training and moved down to the apartment. They entered the main room of their new home and smelled something cooking. The smell was great and looking in the kitchen their dinner looked just as good as it smelled. Tanabi wondering who had cooked the food turned around just in time to see Küman walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Welcome home girls I had hoped you would have been training right now," He started not caring about his attire, "I made you dinner as a thank you for working so hard."

"KÜMAN GO GET DRESSED THEN WE CAN TALK!!" Tanabi yelled her face as bright as a tomato.

Küman smiled at the three red faces and retreated to the master bedroom where they heard the door close. The girls then started setting the table after a few minutes they heard a door open and Küman appeared in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue striped pajama bottoms. he sat down at the table and looked at the girls with a smile. At that moment the girls saw how tired he was once again. His face was white as a sheet except for the bags under his eyes that almost seemed dark as night.

"Küman are you alright?" Gani asked, "You don't look so good."

"Hm oh I'm fine just a little worn out." He replied not taking notice of the looks on their faces.

"Fine my ass!" Nagi exclaimed, "We know you haven't slept in the last three days, and from the looks of it you haven't been eating either."

Küman put his hands up in response, "Okay okay you caught me I just have to make enough for food the apartment and all the other bills I have to pay."

"That's the problem you never thought to ask us to help with the bills," Tanabi joined in, "Well no more the three of us got jobs today so you can quit one of yours."

Küman looked at them in surprise then smiled, and nodded his acceptance. After that the girls made him call the box moving job and quit before he was forced to his room for bed. At first he was surprised when none of the girls joined him to sleep, but he had the sneaking suspicion that at least one of the girls would be on his arm by the morning. When he woke the next morning to his alarm his suspicions were confirmed. There laying in the bed next to him was Tanabi in her usual pink nightgown.

Küman quickly sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read (5:30 AM) he smiled knowing that they had several hours until school. He pecked Tanabi's cheek and hopped out of bed. Tanabi rolled over in her sleep and Küman smiled leaving the room. He moved quietly through the apartment making his way to the kitchen and starting breakfast. His movements were smooth as he glided around the dining area setting the table. His speed was incredible as he chopped potatoes for hash browns.

The smell the food made as it cooked was enough to make Küman's mouth water. It drifted from the kitchen into the hall and before long the sound of opening doors made it to Küman's ears. Slowly three groggy girls emerged from the hall Tanabi in her nightgown, Gani in a lavender purple robe, but the biggest surprise was Nagi who came out wearing a sports bra and underwear. Küman ignored the girls clothing as they sat down to eat and after about ten minutes suggested that the girls go get ready for school. 

They did as he said while he cleaned up the food. Another twenty minutes passed and Küman had just finished washing the dishes when the girls came out still tired and sat on the couch in the living room. Küman gave an understanding smile as he walked passed to go dress himself. Once in his room he put on a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. his outfit was pretty ordinary except the dark cloak that he pulled over his head he looked like a regular teen. leaving his room he went to the door where the girls were now waiting for him and he stomped on his boots. 

They left the house in good spirits and were quickly sucked up into the flow of traffic toward the school. The walk was mostly uneventful until they saw Maka and Soul. The couple was walking a few feet ahead of them and looked as if they were arguing. Küman almost burst out when Soul yelled something about not touching Maka's bra. As they reached the front of the school they were met by Dr. Stein who motioned for them to follow him.

Stein led them through the school to an area that Küman could only describe as a gym. the large room was lit by two large hanging chandeliers. the ground's wood paneling had been cracked in multiple places from students training. looking around Küman instantly saw they weren't alone in the bleachers sat Maka and Soul along with two others. Then looking forward there stood another three students. focusing on the three in front of him Küman instantly recognized them as Death the Kid, and the Thompson Twins.

"I am to fight you to see if you are able to use those three girls trailing you," Kid said, "I will evaluate your abilities as well. while Maka in the audience will be evaluating your soul and generalized power."

"Really then whats the other guy doing here," Küman asked, "just watching?"

"He demanded to be allowed to watch or fight," Kid replied.

"Then I'll face him," Küman demanded, "That way i can fight the last remaining member of the star clan."

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud yell through the hall as Black Star landed in between Kid and Küman. the young girl he was siting with followed and was soon standing next to him.

"SO YOU KNOW WHO I AM," he exclaimed, "I WILL BE THE STRONGEST OF ALL MIESTERS AND BE A STAR. THAT IS THE GREATNESS OF BLACK STAR."

The girl identified as Tsubaki now wore a nervous smile as Kid and Stein made their way to the stands. Küman nodded and the girls changed landing on Küman's back and in his hand. He now looked a little strange with the two metal rods attached to his back. Even though he knew what they would do when he used them Küman couldn't help but think they were almost missing something. his thoughts were so absorbed in this that he didn't notice Black star until it was too late.

Pain stretched across his mid section as he launched back and slammed into a wall. Küman pried himself from the wall just in time to be slammed back into it again. Again Küman pulled himself from the wall but this time lifted Tanabi just in time to hear a loud clash of metal as black star tried the attack again.

"that speed form is no joke," Küman said, "but see the same move twice and it becomes less effective."

"So you saw through that," Black Star replied now excited about the fight, "Then show me what you got."

Küman nodded, "Soul resonance times two."

Suddenly the wings sparked to life on Küman's back. The energy that shot through them lighting the area around him in an eerie purple glow. then he pushed his sword as hard as he could launching Black Star across the hall.

"Heavenly Inferno!" Küman exclaimed, "Now this should be fun."

"what was that?"Black Star asked walking up from the puff of smoke where he had   
been launched to.

"That Black Star is a soul resonance," Küman teased, "Heavenly Inferno applies the abilities of the wings on my back giving me a large boost in speed and strength."

A smile spread across Black Star's face as he and Küman began a high speed battle around the room. The battle field quickly became a dust cloud as the their clashes slowly got more fierce. Black Star was continuously switching weapons to fight against Küman's every attack while Küman continuously changed tactics for every weapon Star pulled out. Finally they ended up in a clash in the center of the room. The audience was stunned and in silence the combatants not willing to admit defeat. Though they looked even to onlookers Küman knew he would either have to win with they next attack or it was gonna be over. Küman pushed Black Star back as far as he could and readied Tanabi. 

"Soul resonance times three!!!" He yelled, "YOUNG WOLF HOWL!!"

Instantly Tanabi came to life in Küman's hand. Her blade blazed bright green and grew by approximately six inches. Then Küman swung the blade and a blast of air rocketed toward Black Star causing a large amount of destruction in its wake. Küman jumped into the air allowing the twins to lift him high enough to avoid the recoil below. 

"Did we win," Nagi asked in Küman's mind, "I mean I can't tell with all the dust."

Küman sighed and looked to the ground but to his surprise when the dust cleared Black Star was gone. He looked around the room hoping to see a trace of him but to no avail. Then a voice spoke behind him.

"That was close," it said, "If that had hit me I'm not sure I would be getting up."

Before Küman could look though there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His vision went black for a moment and when he could see again he was on the ground. The girls were standing around him with worried expressions and his body ached all over. He struggled to stand as his torn and bruised muscles screamed at him. Once on his feet he looked to see Stein, Kid, Maka, and Star standing a short distance away talking in hushed voices.

A few minutes passed as Küman regained more and more of his strength. After a long time Stein walked over to the four of them and sighed.

"In accordance with our agreement," He started, "You have proven your ability to use the three of your partners well and you may keep on partnering until the time you become unable to do so."

Küman simply bowed his thanks to Stein and the others. He was about to turn and leave when Star stepped in front of him and put out his fist with a smile.

"That was fun we should do it again sometime." He stated.

"Yeah why not," Küman replied placing his fist against Star's with a smile, "Though let me practice a little more first. I'm not quite ready to face the trio of keshin hunt......"

He never finished his sentence as his vision went black and he collapsed to the floor. The last thing in his mind could pick up was the echo of his name being called. Then silence and darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

A life paid for is no life

Küman woke in a soft bed with a migraine. Taking a look around he saw all three girls with worry painted on their faces. He smiled then saw the face of the Dr. Stein.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, "After all the amount of your soul you used must be a lot."

"I'm fine," Küman replied, "Just a little tired. I'll be fine in no time."

"Kuman," Tanabi started, "We need the truth. We've talked to Stein and he's told us what he could but we wanna hear it from you."

Küman sighed before begining, "Tanabi i need you to look at my soul and tell me the number you see."

Tanabi nodded and a few seconds later gasped, "It has gotten lowwer How'd it get lowwer?"

"Number," The twins stated at the same time.

"The number now reads 656," Tanabi continued, "How did it go down?"

"The number is the amount of days i have left to live," Küman explained, "My soul is deteriorating constantly due to a witch's curse. My mother's curse to be totally honest."

"Wait you're a witch's son?" Gani exclaimed, "Why would she curse you?"

"Because," Küman answered, "during the kishin event last year i refused to come to the school as a spy to see how things progressed. So i was cursed to die in ten years unless she removes the curse or she is killed before I'm supposed to die."

"Wait you said you had ten years," Nagi entered, "If the number is the amount of days that you have left then you have barley two years. What's that about having ten years?"

Küman looked away from the girls and spoke, "Every time i use my soul for soul resonance or for soul attacks of any sort of soul attack will drain my soul and slowly kill me."

"So in that fight earlier, and our training you used almost 400 days?" Tanabi asked, "why?"

"To keep us all together," Küman explains, "even if it's only been a week you guys are my friends, and i was glad to have you all around. though now you may not even partner with me at all."

"Küman does that mean you had a thousand days or more to live when you met us," Nagi questioned, "but you threw them away for us."

"I didn't throw them away," Küman exclaimed, "I gave them up for something i saw as more important. though that means little now."

"What are you talking about?" Tanabi said.

"It's simple Tanabi," Küman stated, "In light of this info will any of you stay on my team? It's an understandable question. I mean who would want to be partnered with the son of a witch?"

"Küman we would never-" Tanabi tried.

"If you want to switch teams and join someone else just tell stein or death by next week," Küman interupted, "I on the other hand will stay here this week and recover. I won't blame you for your desition but I would like to be alone for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week rolled by slowly. The weight of the choice Tanabi had to make pushed on her at every second. Then as if to make things harder someone in school had found out about Küman being a witch's son and spread the news like wild fire around the school. Now Tanabi and the twins couldn't go anywhere without getting harassed. Even at work people started making their lives misserable.

Though it was Tanabi that ended up with the worst of it all. She was standing at work when a group of six boys walked in. She recognized the one in the lead as the meister that had tried to force her to team with him at the start of the year. Recognizing her imediately he approached the counter.

"Well if it isn't witch boy's little pet," The boy said, "where are your friends? Did they grow brains and skip town."

"They are off work today," Tanabi replied, "Is there something i can help you with."

"No," He continued, "But maybe there is something i can help you with. Team with me and this whole mess can disappear."

"I'm sorry but i have my team," Tanabi stated, "and if you and your friends aren't buying i'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"You're gonna ask us to leave," One of the boys friends joined in, "and what if we chose not to?"

"Then you can explain that to the police," She answered.

"Yeah i don't think so, " replied the first, "I think it's long past time that you pay for what that freak did to me on the first day."

As he finished speaking he jumped the counter and pushed Tanabi over. Moments later there was a loud crash as one of the shelves was tipped to the side spilling its contents. When she tried to get up she found her arms pinned by one of his friends. The boy was sitting over her laughing as more crashes reached her ears. These boys were destroying the store and there was nothing she could do about it. Now in tears she wished for help fervently not sure what else the boys would do.

As the last crash was heard the first boy spoke, "Wow that was some hard work," He said, "don't you boys think so?"

Through blurred vision Tanabi could see the other boys gather around nodding.

"Why don't you give us a show," The boy continued as he began lifting her shirt up, "You little witch's pet."

As the shirt came up past Tanabi's midrift a chime echoed through the store. For a moment everything was silent as tanabi found her mouth covered preventing her from screaming. 

"Stores closed," The boy on top of her called, "go away."

"Really cause i remember the store being open late," a voice replied in a low tone, "and one of my friends should be working."

The voice which was clearly male finally rang a bell in tanabi's head. It was Küman but why was he there? He should have been on his way home. Now things were gonna get worse as Küman would get hurt. A moment passed and the boy motioned for his friends to remove the unwanted guest. 

They were all about to comply when a hand broke through the counter behind one of them, and yanked them through. On the other side another crash echoed and a window on the wall collapsed outward. Another boy stood to see what had happened, and was pulled over the counter the moment he did. The sound of wood breaking followed and the boy that just stood flew over the counter.

The next three boys were hesitant but at a nod of the head from their lead the three of them jumped over the counter. While a scuffle was heard on the other side of the counter Tanabi felt the other boys hand journey higher under her shirt. She could almost feel his hand on her bra when a flash of light stopped him in his tracks. For a moment things were silent when suddenly the weight was lifted off Tanabi as the other boy was thrown off her.

Küman now stood between Tanabi and her assalant purple soul streaming off his body. For a moment Tanabi calmed down until the moment she looked at Küman's soul. The number attached was shrinking slow but surely. The other boy looked scared out of his pants.

"Weren't you the one i told at the begining of the year," Küman theatened, "that if you didn't stop bugging this girl i would send you to the hospital?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, "But what is that supposed to mean to me?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Jared," The boy answered, "but why would that matter?"

"Just so i can tell the police," Küman replied, "which one went to critical condition."

Jared and Tanabi's eyes widened when Küman appeared in front of jared. Jared was too slow to back away as Küman threw a fist forward and connected with his gut. As he did so his number immediately dropped by ten and a ball of light formed around Jared. The ball of light dissipated instantly, and Jared looked at Küman confidently.

"What was tha-"

Jared didn't get any further as he began crying out in pain. Light burst from his eyes and mouth and his screams grew in volume. As quickly as it had begun it had ended with Jared on the ground. He laid in the fetal possition drool falling from his lips.

"T-thanks," Tanabi said, "Though i don't think you needed to go so far with the other students."

"What students," Küman replied, "I saw a bunch of delenquints trashing a store and ready to rape my best friend."

Tanabi smiled as silence over took the two of them. They stayed there for a moment as the sound of sirens approached. Then Küman felt Tanabi's hand slip into his own.

"No matter how it happened," She whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

Küman blushed slightly as he responded, "What are friends for?"

After the police arrived Tanabi explained what had had happened, and Küman was thanked for his help. The two teens then watched as the boys were loaded into cars and taken to be punished. Moments after the cars disappeared Tanabi began pulling on Küman's arm.

"Come on lets go home," She said as she pulled Küman down the road.

They walked hand in hand and smiles on their faces. though it was also silent it was a comfortable silence. They smiled as they rounded the corner to the appartment and moved up the stairs. When they reached the door Küman stopped and looked down.

"I'm glad you dicided to stay," Küman stated, "even if it's only you i'll be happy."

Tanabi simply squeazed his hand and pushed open the door. As they stepped inside the lights snapped on and both Gani and Nagi jumped out yelling, "Surprise."

For a split second everything was silent. Then Küman collapsed to his knees in tears.

"T-thank you," Küman choked, "Thank you for not leaving me."

All three girls knelt next to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"You dummy," Tanabi responded, "You're stuck with us now and forever, and as you said to me, 'What are friends for?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time i have been working two jobs and haven't had a lot of time

It had been nearly a week since the incident in the convienience store and life at school had gone back to normal in a manner of speaking. People had stopped making fun of the girls after the news of what had happen to jared reached the school. Most students now avoided Küman and the girls. The only people seemingly unafraid were Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, and the Thompson twins. Though that was no surprise they were the ones that had faced off with the Keshin.

It was a normal day of class Küman had his head down sleeping. While The girls take the notes of the class. It seems Peacefull as a light spring breeze rolls across the classroom russling a few papers and causing Küman to stir. For only that moment things were silent ruined by the classroom door slams open.

In that moment Küman snaps awake and the room becomes still. A young woman walks in beautiful in most any persons eyes. Though that beauty went only skin deep as most students knew this young teen for using meisters and thier souls. Natasha Isana a weapon well known for being self absorbed and only using the meisters with the strongest soul power.

She looks over the class until she sees Küman looking down at her "You," she says, "You get to become my partner from this day on."

Küman looks at the girl and he confident smile, and lays his head back down, "No thanks I'm good."

Natasha's smile fades, "Excuse me," She starts, "I wasn't exactly asking."

"Just like I'm not exactly listening," He mummbles, "I have a team and dont plan on changing now."

"But a high level meister like you deserves-" she sputters.

"Let me stop you right there," Küman interupts, "I am hardly high level, and even if I was I would stick with the team i had chosen, and another thing where do you get off telling me i deserve better. Seriously if i had wanted to partner with a spoiled little girl like you i would have done so earlier."

"But, but you can't reject me I...I..."

"You...you....you're gonna leave the class and let me get back to sleeping through the lesson on soul control," He mocks, "Good cause your voice is hurting my ears."

Natasha's eyes widen, and her face burns red in anger and embarassment as she storms from the classroom. Every eye following her until she was no longer visable. Then, in an instant all heads swivel in his direction people looking at him in awe and anger alike. No surprise there its not every day someone turned down Natasha but to make it worse he had been insulting about how he turned her away.

Küman seemed ignorant as Spirit attempted to regain control of the class. Tanabi and the twins smile a bit happy about how he had turned the girl down. The three of them hoped that would be the last time they saw the girl. Küman on the other hand knew that this was only the begining. His suspicion was confirmed later when Natasha returned later that day at lunch.

"I feel that time may have cleared your head," Natasha says, "So i came to eat with my new meister."

"Excuse you," Küman replies as she takes the seat next to him before Tanabi could, "When did i agree to be your meister?"

She smiles winningly at him, "Oh you'll agree they all do in the end."

Küman frowns at the girls arrogant attitude. He didn't like people like this over bearing, narcissistic, the belief that no one would go against them. He sighs standing not wanting to sit with her any longer throwing away his food before leaving the cafeteria.

Natasha smiles and stands running after him Tanabi watching with a scowl. She didn't like this girl chasing Küman around he was her meister she already had to share him with the twins. Now there was this Natasha girl trying to get him to leave her. Tanabi fumed as she thought about this problem. She didn't know why it was bugging her so much either. 'he can take care of himself,' She thought to herself, but the thought comforted her little.

Tanabi spent the rest of the day brooding over the events. While Natasha managed to try throwing herself at Küman any chance she got. Küman on the other hand just seemed to ignore her at every attempt. It was only at the end of the day that he finally snapped. 

"WHAT," he finally barked at her as she tried to follow him home, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORD NO. N...O.. NO MEANS I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MEISTER." 

Natasha jumps as his voice booms. She had never in her life been yelled at in that way. It was unprecedented rudeness to talk to her that way. Her face went red in anger as her ego told her that he was nothing but a puppet that had no right to yell at her.

"HOW DARE YOU," she snaps back, "I am giving you an honor by lowering myself to be your weapon, and you continuously throw it back into my face."

He laughed a laugh holding no humor, "You've lowered yourself?," He asks sarcastically, "well whoopdy fricking do. I've had to deal with an arrogant little girl who thinks shes better than anyone and everyone around her. If you think i should be your meister that bad then prove it. Find a meister and face me and my weapons in a fight if you win ill be your meister but if you lose which at this point is far more likely then you won't bug me anymore."

Natasha paused thinking to herself he had been rude to her and worse had refused her offer. She'd win even if only to make him work hard enough to wish he was dead to pay for this affront. 

"Deal," she smiles mischievously, "But i promise you'll regret losing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience I hope to leave anyone waiting less in the future

Tanabi frowned as she walked slowly behind Küman and the twins. Only hours earlier Küman had accepted the challenge of Natasha and it had spread around the school like wild fire. Now they were set to fight and there was no backing out. Her frown deepened as she zoned out before running into Küman's back.

She stopped and looked up, "What did you say something?"

"Yeah I asked if you were alright," he said, "You've seemed distracted since school. I knew the scene at school was bad but I didn't think you would be that effected."

"OF COURSE I'M THAT EFFECTED," she barked, "YOU WENT AND MADE A BET THAT COULD TAKE YOU AWAY FROM US AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TALK TO YOUR PARTNERS FIRST!"

Küman jumped back at Tanabi's words. He was surprised in the few weeks he had known her she had been more submissive and quiet than anything. Now though, she was bellowing at him for something that he normally did. 

"I'm sorry I didn't really think about it," He started.

"Of course not," she interrupted, "If you ever thought of things before you did them maybe you would go through life with less problems, but no you go through life antagonizing everyone you come across. You can have your fight if you want but this time you can do it with out me."

Küman remained speechless unable to fight Tanabi's rant as she turned on her heel and walked away. Tanabi in her part was surprised at herself she had never been one to lose her temper but Küman had pushed his luck. She kept walking not wanting to look her team in the eyes. they probably thought of her as a rude and arrogant girl now. 

She sighed to herself and wandered aimlessly through Death City. She heard the muffled sound of people talking almost like rain falling outside a house. She didn't care though she was mad, and not just mad at Küman and his irrational attitude. She was mad at herself for saying all those things to him. She was unhappy that some girl had challenged him for the right of him as her meister. 

Tanabi frowned walking to a park and sits on a bench alone. She heard the sounds of kids laughing and running as they play around her. She wanted to know why she felt so uneasy whenever Küman talked to other girls, why did it hurt so much when he accepted Natasha's challenge, and why did she snap the way she did? All were questions she wanted answers to and all were questions that weren't getting answered. 

After what seemed like only a short time the sky began to turn dark. Tanabi groaned getting to her feet which had fallen asleep while she sat. She took a few shaky steps and slowly began walking back to the apartment. She knew her feelings weren't resolved, but she also knew that Küman needed to hear what she had to say. 

It took her almost ten minutes to get back to the apartment where she found Küman waiting for her. He had a face that was blank as a fresh sheet of paper as he motioned to the food sitting on the table. 

"You should eat before it gets too much colder," he says simply.

Tanabi nodded sitting and looked at the food in front of her. It was a simple beef stew but it smelled heavenly. She took a bite and the thick creamy broth sent her taste buds stumbling. At the same time the tender meat melted flavor gushing into her mouth setting off fireworks in her mind. Finally the potatoes and carrots were amazingly soft and while not as flavorful as the meat still held their own appeal.

Küman smiled as Tanabi continued to devour the stew with great relish. She finished in only minutes and smiled contentedly.

"That was amazing," She said, "How did you make it like this?"

"I'll Tell you another time," He replied, "Have you figured things out or are you still mad?"

She frowned and shakes her head, "I don't want to be mad," She pouted, "I just want you to think of us like we think of you."

"The twins were okay with it," He said, "so all there is is you."

She sighed as he looked at her, "I won't tell you," She smiled holding up a hand before he can interrupt, "unless you win the fight without my help."


End file.
